


Sing an Endless Tune

by chasingstarlights



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Size Difference, Speakeasies, TINY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarlights/pseuds/chasingstarlights
Summary: Lacie is a size-shifting fae currently works at Mythics, the most mysterious speakeasy in town. When new gang leaders take over, she catches the curious eyes of the two brothers Karis and Dion, who are intent on rising up in the gang.
Relationships: Lacie Lepair/Dion Cage, Lacie Lepair/Karis Cage
Kudos: 2





	Sing an Endless Tune

**Author's Note:**

> This an idea I thought about a while back and finally got around to actually writing. I’m not sure about how far I want it to go currently, but I really like the concept so…

“Change of plans darling, the floor is all yours tonight. Better make yourself shine.” Lacie paused, hands raised to her ears as she clasped her hoops in place, turning to raise an eyebrow at Kiana’s words.

“Whatcha mean ‘the floor is all mine’? Isn’t it _your_ stage tonight?” She asked in confusion.

“Sure was, until Faust decided to switch it up.” She leaned in closer to Lacie, her soft rose fragrance soothing, “but apparently the new bosses are here tonight.” Lacie leaned back and looked at Kiana in surprise, only to be met with a shrug.

“I thought they weren’t supposed to come for at least another month?” Lacie frowned at the turn events, grabbing her makeup and deciding to apply more for tonight, a “natural” yet glowing look was always the best for newcomers.

“I dunno ‘bout that. I just know he wants to wow them tonight since they’re gonna take over. He doesn’t want the place to go to shambles when they do. What’s more shocking than a size-shifting fae?” Lacie couldn’t disagree with her words, her iridescent, almost transparent wings fluttering on her back.

It was how she had almost instantly gotten the job to sing at the speakeasy, her size-changing ability only adding to the awe of her performance. It wasn’t the most ideal place for her kind to work, too many touchy hands and fighting for her liking, but she loved to sing and she loved her coworkers like she would her own family–if she had any left. Lacie turned towards her mirror, applying her makeup and making sure she looked absolutely killer for the stage.

“Well, he’s making a bad move if he wants to impress them though. You have the sweetest voice out of all of us here.” Lacie glanced at Kiana through her mirror, smiling as she saw Kiana blush in embarrassment. She was never good at taking compliments, which just made Lacie want to praise her more.

“Lacie I’m not _that_ good–but anyway–just get ready all right? Boss was thinking about doing that cage themed opening if you’re fine with it.” Kiana stammered out her words and left the dressing room quickly, not even waiting for Lacie’s reply.

Lacie chuckled softly as she watched her coworker leave before going back to getting ready, frowning as she tried to decide what she wanted to wear. She ended up picking a rose gold strapless, fit and flare mini dress, the kind that was good for dancing. She pulled on her safety shorts underneath, still needing to look somewhat classy.  
With her midnight hair in voluminous kinky coils and dark brown skin shining under her small little desk light, she gave herself a once over before heading out to find the boss. She spotted him easily, his nervous demeanor almost comical as he seemed to be close to having a meltdown.

“Hey Faust, kinda an important night huh?” He stared at her like she was crazy, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air.

“ _Kinda?_ Lacie! This is our livelihood on the line, the new mobsters could shut us down if they wanted to–oh my god are you laughing at me?” Lacie couldn’t help but snicker, watching Faust work himself into exhaustion.

“Don’t worry boss, after tonight they’re only ever gonna be coming back for more, promise ya.” Lacie offered a lopsided grin with her words, giving him a little salute before she allowed her magic to hum inside of her.

The warm, tingling sensation was all too familiar, and she watched as everything around her seemed to double in size, her own body shrinking until it was no more than 4 inches tall. She hovered in the air, her iridescent wings softly glowing behind her.

Faust rolled his eyes again, holding up his open palm to her. She took his offer, sitting down in the middle of his hand before he walked towards the table designated for the “special guests” of the town.

“They’re gonna arrive any minute now, and we need to sweep ‘em off their feet when they do, make ‘em realize how much business we get. So you’re gonna be performing with the cage for that shock factor. I know it’s not ideal but–” Lacie cut Faust off, shaking her head and grinning up at him.

“It’s fine Faust, I can handle it. Just remind them to keep their hands off okay?” She received a vigorous nod back as they reached the table. Lacie fluttered off of his hand and on to the wooden “floor”, climbing into the golden cage that would be her stage prop for tonight.

It had a small little swing in it, much like any other birdcage, and Lacie flew on top to sit on it. She gave Faust a thumbs up and he smiled back at her, thankful she had agreed to the sudden change of plans.

“Boss! Boss, they’re here!” Kiana called out in a hushed, frantic voice as she practically ran to Faust, heels clicking across the floor. Faust’s wrecked appearance seemed to disappear in an instant, his back straightening and expression that of an experienced businessman.

“Alright, Kiana you come with me to greet them, and then you’ll escort them to this booth.” He took a deep breath to address all the servers and entertainers ready for the night to begin, “Everyone, this is a big night for all of us, let’s make sure we do well tonight. And remember, Mythics is a place of mystery and fun, so let’s keep the mood that way.”

Lacie joined with all her fellow coworkers in an excited “Yes sir,” switching to her work mode as Kiana and Faust walked away. She willed her beating heart to calm down, reminding herself that she was the main event tonight.

_If Faust wants a grand show tonight, he’s definitely going to get it with me._

Smiling to herself, she watched as regulars and newcomers come into the bar, sucking in a breath when Kiana came back into her line of sight. She looked nervous with what seemed to be the new bosses behind her. Lacie couldn’t blame Kiana, however, they did look quite intimidating. They had hard expressions over faces full of scars, and the air around them was thick with tension. Two of them were dressed in suits, so she assumed that they were the leaders of the group.

As they arrived at the table, Lacie watched Kiana force a smile across her worried face, putting her arms behind her back to hide her wringing hands.

“Welcome to Mythics, a speakeasy like none other. I’ll be here to serve all of you darlings, and Lacie here will be one of your many entertainers tonight. She’s a rare breed, a beautiful fae. Please don’t poke at her through the cage, though. She’s awfully sensitive. I’ll be back soon with some drinks” Kiana gave Lacie one last smile and a thumbs up before scuttling away, probably too scared to be in the presence of the gangsters any longer. Lacie couldn’t blame her though, on her little swing she tried not to notice the burning gaze the mafia leaders had on her.

“You’re awfully cute. Can’t imagine what it might be like to be this small though. Do ya gotta name?” One of the men, with red hair and a curious expression, asked her. He leaned in close to the cage, but didn’t poke her through the cage as Kiana instructed. His tone was awfully caring despite his rough appearance, green eyes warm as he watched her. Lacie looked up at him with a smile, tilting her head innocently before speaking in her fae language, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t understand.

She needed her performance to be absolutely jarring to them, like a flip of a switch. So she did everything she could to appear as mythical, and non-human as she possibly could. She fluttered her wings, saying a few more words in her mother tongue before fluttering up to the edge of the cage. She reached out to the red-headed mobster, his face leaned up close enough for her to poke the top of his nose. She jumped back and giggled then, acting as if she had never touched a human before.

He seemed to laugh a bit at that, nudging his acquaintance next to him and exclaiming that she sounded like “little snowbells during Christmas time.” She couldn’t help but smile at that, his awe reminding her of a child at the zoo.

“Yes Dion, it’s how her language sounds to us, for all we know she could have just cursed you out.” The teasing drawl of the other man in a suit made her laugh inside, watching the redhead’s expression dwindle at his words.

“Karis there’s no way such a sweet sound would have a dark meaning like that. I bet she said she likes me.” Dion smirked as Karis rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to Lacie. Before Karis could speak, however, the curtain drew back, revealing Faust on stage. He stepped up to the microphone, giving his usual greeting. Lacie quickly flew back up to her swing, sitting down and preparing herself to perform.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance, from the most exotic gal here at Mythics. It’s the dazzling, the mysterious, and downright gorgeous, Lacie Lepair!

It was go time.

Lights were on her in an instant and with a deep sigh, Lacie got into character. She opened her mouth, loudly singing the lyrics of an awfully seductive song, voice rough and full of soul. Laced with magic to make it louder, her voice carried throughout the speakeasy, captivating everyone who heard it. She leaned back on her little swing, giving a smile to the red-headed mafia leader at the table, who seemed shocked by the turn of events.

With a hop she got to the floor of her cage, opening the door and stepping out, allowing herself to grow in size, standing at about a foot tall. She slowly danced around the table as she continued to sing, giving sultry glances and sly smiles to all the men at the table.

She stopped in front of Karis, watching him raise an eye as she proceeded to slowly walk up his arm, her wings providing her with balance. She stood at his shoulder, moving to the beat of the slow song before pausing and landing a small kiss onto the side of his cheek. She didn’t wait to hear his surprised gasp, however, fluttering off and onto the floor.

She grew larger until she was the height of a little girl, turning her body and swaying with each suggestive lyric, making sure that the eyes of her audience remained on her. Slowly she continued to move until she finally got on stage, letting herself gradually grow until she was the height of an average woman.

Once on stage she grabbed the microphone stand and began to dance around it, using it as a prop to dance as sensually as she could. Slowly, the song ended, and Lacie stood in the middle of the stage, softly hitting the ending high note. She made sure to look right at the table of the mobsters then, her wings fluttering behind her and glistening under the show lights.

Once her performance was done there was nothing but silence for a moment, shocked at just how well she had just performed. Then the speakeasy erupted into screams and yells of approval, most along the lines of calling her “beautiful” and “having the hips of an angel” She felt the eyes of the two gang leaders on her as she took a bow, walking off stage to go speak to Faust.

“Well? What did I tell ya? Mythics isn’t gonna close anytime soon.” She was expecting another roll of the eyes and a snarky remark, so she was surprised when Faust gathered her up into a bone-crushing hug, still careful to watch her wings. It was times like this that Lacie remembered that Faust was half werewolf.

“Thank you, Lacie, you did so well. That had to be one of your best performances yet!” Faust ignored her protests over the hug, pulling back a bit to look at her with a lifted eyebrow. “Karis and Dion couldn’t take their eyes off of you, I think you just scored us two new _expensive_ customers.”

Wiggling to get out of Faust’s embrace to no avail, Lacie turned and glanced at the two gang leaders, seeing them both talking with each other and glancing back at her as well. She smirked as she recognized those looks, full of curiosity and awe. They were intrigued by her rare abilities and ethereal appearance, which was exactly what Lacie wanted. The more interest they had with her, the longer Mythics would be open, and she would do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
